Hate and War
by Mistress Mischeif
Summary: NOT YAOI What if Yusuke had a younger sister? Would everything happen differently? Full summary inside. M to be safe. HieixOc Kurama/Suuichi/YoukoxOC AdultKoenmaxOC ALL OCs ARE THE SAME. OC FOR EACH PAIRING IS THE SAME GIRL FYI. No flames accepted :
1. Chapter 1: The Meaning of Kyo

_Summary: What if Yusuke had a younger sister? Would everything happen differently? See what went on in my crazy mind if Kyokai Urameshi was thrown into the plot!_

_ Disclaimer: I own everyone in Yu Yu Hakusho. Yep, I made all those crazy things happen. You believe me? Dude, I have no money to claim Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Kyokai._

_ Quick little explanation: Kyokai was the name Yusuke's father gave her (you will find out the meaning of it) but since she knew by instinct what her name meant, she didn't want it to slip so when she was enrolled at school, she put her name as Lyoko. Sorry, so when I say "Kyokai" or "Kyo" and someone calls her "Lyoko" or "Lyo" I mean Kyo, kay?_

**OOOO**

**Chapter 1**

Kyo waited patiently for Yusuke to come down to meet her so they could walk to school. Her phone buzzed.

"What?" she asked gruffly.

"Hey, sis, listen, uh… I ain't goin' to school today, 'kay? Bye!" _Click._

Kyo snapped her phone shut and gripped it tightly, baring her teeth. _Yusuke, you punk,_ she thought. She stomped up to her apartment and grabbed Yusuke by the ear and dragged him to school, Yusuke crying out, "Ow!" the entire way.

Kyo plunked Yusuke down in his seat and glared threateningly at him.

"Stay. Put," she growled. Yusuke shivered.

At the end of the day, Yusuke yawned, happy school was over. He waited patiently while his sister packed up her things. An announcement came on over the speakers.

_"Lyoko Urameshi to the office, please."_

Kyo smiled at Yusuke. "Go on home. I'll check it out." With that, she walked out of the classroom.

Yusuke stood outside the office waiting for Kyo.

She finally came out a few minutes later.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"Just thanking me for dragging you to school," Kyo smiled.

Once Yusuke and Kyo made it off the school grounds, they were hit by a rush of wind.

Kyo clung to her brother's arm tightly. Yusuke wrapped a protective arm around his sister. Yes, he may _seem _to hate her, but he was the only female he was related to that wasn't drunk or stoned, or something like that (no offense to Atsuko. I respect her with all my heart).

"Hello, Detective. Lyoko."

Kyo looked up and her eyes brightened. "Hiei…" she murmured.

"'Sup, Hiei?" Yusuke smiled.

"Koenma just wanted me to give this to you," Hiei said, giving Yusuke an envelope.

Kyo looked at the envelope with awe and wonder.

"Should we read it when we get home, Kyo?" Yusuke asked. Kyo smiled and nodded.

"And Koenma told me he wanted your sister to be a part of the team," came a voice from behind. Kyo and Yusuke looked back to see Botan.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo," Botan started. "do you know what your name means?"

Kyo's face was then grim. "Yes," she replied nodding.

Hiei's eyes lit up. "What does it mean?"

Kyo looked at the ground. "It means Hateful Warring Demon," she whispered.

Yusuke's smiled had also vanished.

"Mom told me… Dad insisted on that name…" Yusuke said.

Botan's breath caught in her throat.

"I don't like my name," Kyo whispered. "Even the nickname 'Kyo' means 'Hateful War' for Christ's sake!" She let go of her brother's arm and ran off. "I'm sorry. I can't be on the team," she whispered to Botan when she passed the Shinigami.

"Kyo…" Yusuke murmured. "Yeah, she doesn't like 'Kyokai'… she prefers Lyo or Lyoko." He started walking after his sister. "I know where Kyo goes when she's like this."

Botan shrugged to Hiei and followed, Hiei coming along, too.

Botan and Hiei found Yusuke and Kyo up in a tree. Yusuke trying to coax his sister to come down.

"I-I don't want to," Kyo hiccupped. She had been crying. "I don't like Life…"

"Well, Dad was an idiot for your name choice. I mean, come on, I can start callin' ya 'Lyo' if ya want. Sis, you mean a lot to me. I can tell Mom to stop calling you 'Kyo' if you want," Yusuke said.

"Can you?" Kyo asked through sobs.

"Promise," Yusuke said.

Kyo smiled and Yusuke picked her up and jumped down from the tree, setting her down.

_Maybe… I should be a better brother, _Yusuke thought. (A/N: YA THINK?)

"Did you change your mind?" Botan asked.

Kyo nodded.

"And she goes by _Lyo _now," Yusuke said.

Botan nodded.

Yusuke grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on, let's get home."

Kyo nodded.

**OOOO**

"Hey, Lyo, you almost ready? I wanna show you somethin'!" Yusuke called.

Kyo came down that minute, tying her hair up. She gasped when she saw what Yusuke was wearing. She smiled and her eyes started tearing up. She flung herself at her brother.

Yusuke was wearing the proper uniform for school.

**OOOO**

_Shippa-chan: okay, might've made Yusuke a little OOC, so sorry. :( This was all written at 9:36 PM... So…_

_ Yusuke: YOU MADE ME FREAKING OOC? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SHIPPA!_

_ Keiko: Yusuke! *slaps him*_

_ Hiei:*facepalm* I'm surrounded by idiots…_

_ Shippa-chan: ):_

_ Hiei: *smiles* Except Shippa._

_ Shippa-chan: (:_

_ Youko: Stop flirting. You aren't the only one she's fallen for._

_ Botan: Oh, my. *sweatdrop*_

_ Shippa-chan: Expect Chapter 2 to be out soon!_

_ *in the background Youko and Hiei are fighting*_

_ Shippa-chan: *runs to stop the fighting* Stop, you two!_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Demon

_Shippa-chan: *is still trying to prevent Youko and Hiei's fight* Can someone do the Disclaimer, please!_

_ Keiko: *sweatdrop* Shippa-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns people that have never been used in the show. Like Kyo._

_ Yusuke: I think it's 'Lyo' now._

_ Keiko: Yeah, Lyo._

_ Shippa-chan: Yusuke! I could use some help please! *is hold Hiei's wrists to keep him from attacking Youko*_

_ Yusuke: Fine. *walks over and hits Youko and Hiei out cold*_

_ Shippa-chan: I didn't mean knock them out cold!_

_ Yusuke: *walks away* Too bad._

_ Shippa-chan: Yusuke, you jerk! *kneels next to Hiei to see if he's not dead*_

_ Keiko: *sweatdrop*O-o On with the story, then…_

**OOOO**

**Chapter 2**

Kyo smiled the entire day.

Yusuke smiled sheepishly at his sister's attitude. _Nothing can bring her down, by the looks, _he thought.

"Hey! Urameshi!"

Yusuke and Kyo turned around.

Kyo waved. "Hi, Kuwabara! Hi, Kurama!" she called.

Kurama waved back. Kuwabara was a bit taken aback.

"Urameshi! You-you're wearing a proper school uniform!" he exclaimed.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah-huh. I realized I should take life more seriously."

Kuwabara then stood frozen in place. Next second he snickered. Kurama tried to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke and Kyo asked.

Kuwabara pointed a shaking finger behind Yusuke and Kyo. They turned and saw Hiei.

"So what? It's just Hiei in a – HOLY CRAP!" Yusuke exclaimed. His mouth was agape.

Kyo just stared. "Oh, my God…"

Hiei was in a school uniform.

Kyo blushed.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara and Kurama dangerously. "What? I'm not allowed to attend school? The damn fox made me do it," he growled. He looked at Yusuke and Kyo. "And don't you two even _dare _start laughing!"

Yusuke shook his head. "No way, Hiei. I wouldn't laugh." He smiled. A smile that was free of anything that would suggest he would make fun of Hiei.

Kyo walked over to Hiei, who flinched back a little. "I dunno, Hiei. It looks good on you." She smiled.

Hiei blushed.

Kyo laughed. She looked at Yusuke. "Y'know, I just realized." She smiled again. "As long as no one finds out what it means, I like my name being 'Kyo'."

Everyone was shocked. They had all been told that she didn't want to be called 'Kyo'.

"…Sis, are you on crack or somethin'?" Yusuke asked.

Kyo shook her head.

Hiei smiled softly. _She now prefers her Youkai name…_ he thought.

"We should go, or we'll be late," Kurama advised.

Yusuke grabbed his sister's wrist. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He then ran off.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei followed. (A/N: Yes, Kurama now attends Yusuke's school)

~3:30 PM~

"Come on, Kyo!" Yusuke urged. They had gotten a message from Koenma and planned on going to Kuwabara's house (A/N: yes, once again, it's a friggin' tape =w= kill me now).

"Coming!" Kyo called. She had decided she didn't want to be wearing a skirt if they fought Youkais.

She came down wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black convers with ankle black socks, and black shorts.

"All black, huh?" Yusuke asked as Kyo tied her dark hair up with a black ribbon. Kyo nodded.

On the walk down to Kuwabara's house, people kept giving Kyo strange stares.

Kyo finally snapped. "WHAT? HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN THE FUCKING COLOR BLACK BEFORE? Bitches…"

Yusuke sweatdropped.

When they reached Kuwabara's house, it was already high noon.

Kyo knocked.

The door was opened by Shizuru.

"Hey," she said. "Kuwabara! Yusuke and Kyo are here!"

Kuwabara yelled back. "Just send them in here!"

Shizuru pointed toward the back room. "Hiei and Kurama are already here, along with Botan."

When Kyo and Yusuke walked into the room, Botan smiled and waved.

The minute his eyes landed on Kyo, Hiei's face lit up.

Kurama smiled at Kyo.

Yusuke sat down. Kyo sat next to him.

"So! Are we gonna watch this or not?" Yusuke asked.

Botan nodded and inserted the tape.

**OOOO**

_Shippa-chan: Well? It's a cliffhanger! What will the mission be? You get to decide! Sorry if it's crappy. Made at 10:12 PM. SOOOO TIRED!_

_ Hiei: *hugs* Just sleep._

_ Kuwabara: The fuck?_

_ Yusuke: While I go pry Hiei off of Shippa, you guys just wait for the next chapter. *walks over to Hiei*_

_ Botan: This won't end very well…_


	3. Chapter 3: Lyuro and Kyo

_Yusuke: *is trying to pry Hiei away from Shippa*  
>Hiei: *holds on tight to Shippa* Stop this useless nonsense, Detective!<em>

_ Youko: *knocks Hiei out cold*_

_ Shippa-chan: Hiei! *kneels beside Hiei and put his head in her lap*_

_ Youko: Hello? I'm standing right here!_

_ Shippa-chan: *looks up at him* Yeah, so?_

_ Youko: A lot of my fangirls call me sexy! Why aren't you?_

_ Shippa-chan: Cuz you ain't my first or second fave. First, it's Hiei. It's ALWAYS Hiei. Second, it's Kurama. Then you._

_ Youko: O()O_

_ Yusuke: Ahaha, PWNED, you just got PWNED, Youko!_

_ Keiko: Shut up! Shippa-chan, want me to do the Disclaimer while you check if Hiei's okay?_

_ Shippa-chan: Thanks, Keiko._

_ Keiko: Shippa-chan only owns Kyo. She owns nothing else._

**OOOO**

**Chapter 3**

Koenma's face came onto the screen as he described the mission.

"There has been a powerful Demon lurking around Ningenkai. I need you to check it out. He also passes back and forth between the Makai and Ningenkai. His name is Lyuro. Find him, but that won't be easy, and then you have to kill him. I'll take it from there," Koenma explained.

Yusuke nodded. He jumped up. "Let's find this 'Lyuro' character and kick his ass!"

Kyo smiled at her brother's antics.

Hiei smiled upon seeing Kyo smile. _She's so cute…_

Yep. You guessed it. Hiei thinking someone was cute and not correcting himself means he's in love. Hiei had admitted this to himself the first moment he saw Kyo Urameshi.

(A/N: Sorry if it gets derpy here, I had writer's block X_X)

Out in the woods, Botan took out the equipment. She took out a whistle. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Is that the confound object that made my ears bleed when the Detective was kidnapped?" Hiei asked.

Botan nodded.

Hiei groaned.

Kyo smiled.

"I'll put up with it," Hiei said.

Kyo smiled again. _He's so funny, _she thought. Yes, Kyo _Urameshi—_you know what, you get the damn picture.

Why didn't they just hook up? That's complicated.

Botan stood up, holding the whistle. Hiei, Kurama, Kyo, and Yusuke covered their ears. Botan blew on the whistle.

Not long after, a figure rushed into the area past Botan, snatching the whistle. The figure stopped and looked back. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and white slacks. He was barefoot. He crushed the whistle.

"I never want to hear that confound thing ring in my head again!" he growled.

"Well, that was fast," Kyo commented.

"Why, thank you," the man said. He had dark hair and ruby-red eyes. He gazed at Kyo, right into her eyes. _I have decided, _he thought. _This girl will be at my side as my Mate._ "Excuse me, but what is your name?" he asked, walking toward Kyo.

Yusuke stepped in front of his sister and pointed his index finger at him. "Take one more step and you'll regret it."

The man laughed. He was suddenly close to Yusuke's face. "Boo," he whispered, smirking. He phased right through Yusuke, leaving the Spirit Detective stunned.

When Yusuke turned, his sister and the man were gone.

"Y-Yusuke… it all happened so fast…" Botan faltered.

Yusuke pointed his index finger at the sky and fired his Spirit Gun.

Everyone took a slight step back or jumped.

Yusuke fell to his hands and knees. "No!" he cried. "T-this can't be happening! This just can't be happening… not yet… not now… not _EVER_!"

Everyone seemed shocked at Yusuke's outburst.

Kurama walked over to the Spirit Detective. He placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down to Yusuke's height. "We'll get her back, Yusuke. Don't worry."

Hiei inwardly seethed in anger. _That Demon! He was Lyuro! He was pursuing someone to be his Mate! Dammit all!_

"…Hiei?"

Hiei snapped out of his thoughts. "We're leaving." He started walking.

"To where?" Yusuke asked.

"To the Makai, of course, you idiot. We're rescuing your sister," Hiei said.

Yusuke and the others were at shock.

**OOOO**

_ Shippa-chan: *finally manages to wake up Hiei*_

_ Hiei: W-what…?_

_ Shippa-chan: Youko knocked you out cold. I've been trying all this chapter to wake you up._

_ Hiei: *just stares into Shippa's eyes* *smirks and wraps his arms around her neck, pulling her closer* Your expression may not show it, but your eyes call for me… *rises slowly*_

_ Youko: *is bound to a wall by Spirit Energy* Dammmiiiiiiiiiittt! That should be me!_

_ Botan: Shippa-chan likes Hiei. You remember what she said. Your third best. _

_ Yusuke: At least Hiei hasn't—_

_ *Hiei has kissed Shippa*_

_ Youko: I will murder him. _


	4. Chapter 4: Kyo, Just Kyo

_Youko: *has broken free from the Spirit Energy tying him to the wall* HIEI, YOU SON OF A BITCH._

_ Hiei: You don't scare me, Fox. *smirks and sits up* *looks at Shippa* Just a moment, please. *gets up and walks over to Youko* You're third best, remember?_

_ Keiko: *walks over to Shippa* Disclaimer?_

_ Shippa-chan: Please._

_ Keiko: Shippa-chan only owns Kyo and Lyuro. No one else. Though she wishes she could own Hiei._

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later, the Tantei found themselves in front of a castle/tower that looked like Suzaku's, but slightly different.

"So, she's in there, then, huh?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei and Kurama (in his Youko form) nodded.

"Yes, that is the place," Youko said.

Yusuke's eyes flashed red. "Let's go."

Hiei held out his arm, which Yusuke ran into. "Don't walk in blindly, Detective," Hiei growled.

Yusuke blinked. "Why not?"

"That's what he expects us to do," Youko informed.

Yusuke looked up at the tallest tower window.

Lyuro smirked as he watched the Tantei argue over how to get in without making any stupid moves.

He looked over his shoulder at the girl in black bound to the wall by strong Spirit Energy.

He stalked over to the unconscious girl and tilted her chin up, smirking.

"What in Hell's name are you doing?"

Lyuro's eyes widened and he whirled around, seeing the Tantei member, Hiei.

Lyuro smirked. "So they sent the shorty of the group, then? Pathetic."

Hiei's expression didn't change. His fingers fluttered over the handle of his katana as he growled low in his throat.

(A/N: I'm so sorry again if this next part is derpy. X_X I once again had writer's block. DX)

Lyuro smirked. "Take one more step," he drawled, his hand clasping over Kyo's neck. "And the girl is mine."

"And… how does that work?" Hiei asked.

"How should I know? I'm not the one writing this!" Lyuro said.

All of a sudden, a girl with long, auburn hair and bright orange fox ears with a cream colored fox tail appeared and bowed.

"Like I said, I have writer's block," Shippa-chan apologized. She disappeared.

"The fuck just happened?" Lyuro and Hiei asked at once.

Now that all of that crap was over, Hiei and Lyuro glared at each other.

"Let's just get this fucking over with," Hiei said, using Dragon of the Darkness Flame, incinerating Lyuro do nothing. Hiei walked over to Kyo and unbound her from the wall and held her bridal style, walking back to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"He was pathetic," Hiei said as he continued to walk past the others and back to Ningenkai.

**OO**

A few days later, Hiei sat at the edge of Kyo's bed, staring at her face. She was still unconscious.

_What the hell did that goddamn Demon do to Kyo to make her stay in this state? _Hiei asked himself.

Kyo's eyes fluttered. She shifted.

Hiei gasped silently and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mmm…" Kyo mumbled.

Hiei's anxiety grew ten-fold. Kyo was going to be okay and possibly forget Lyuro.

"Lyuro…" Kyo murmured.

Hiei's heart sank. _Hopefully she isn't in love with him. Wait… that... that bastard! He put a spell on Kyo to make her love him! b-but he's dead… I made sure of that…_ he thought.

Kyo sat up, rubbing bleary eyes. Hiei waited, anxious, for her to notice him and smile, like she normally did when she woke up to him on the edge of her bed. Kyo's eyes finally opened and she saw Hiei. Hiei blew off the fact at Kyo's eyes were just a hazy brown-ish red instead of the deep, midnight brown they normally were.

Kyo's eyes widened and she leaped over to Hiei, her hands wrapping around his neck. "Where's Lyuro, you bastard? You killed him, didn't you?"

Hiei's mind was reeling with questions.

"Where is he?" Kyo asked.

"I-I killed him! I thought that's what you would've—" Hiei started.

_Thwack!_

Hiei sat, rigid on the bed, blushing, as Kyo's eyes closed and her head fell onto his lap. Botan stood behind her with her oar in hand.

Botan sighed. "Lyuro possessed her somehow so she would love him. A spell of some sort."

Hiei's eyes widened. He looked at Kyo, who kept murmuring Lyuro's name with tears spilling forth.

Kyo sat up, now awake and recovered after Botan's attack, and grabbed Hiei's collar. "Why'd you kill him! What'd he do to you! You bastard!" She slapped Hiei' sending him flying across the room.

"Younger sibling half demons tend to be somewhat stronger than their older siblings," Botan said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hiei growled.

(A/N: Yes, it _will _get a little cliché for this next part. I was embarrassed writing it.)

Hiei stood up. He walked over to Kyo, whose eyes were now crimson red. The door burst open.

Hiei and Kyo looked at the man standing in the doorway.

"Youko?" Hiei asked.

"Goddamn, I didn't want to do this…" Youko muttered. "Sorry, Kyo. Too bad, Hiei." He walked over to Kyo and picked her up by her collar.

Kyo bared her teeth and growled.

Youko sighed. "You might hate me, but I'm prepared."

"I _already _hate you! _I hate you all!_"

Hiei's face fell upon hearing those four words.

Youko smiled sheepishly. He then forcefully kissed Kyo.

Kyo went rigid, then sank into it, closing her eyes.

When Youko broke the kiss for air, they were both blushing madly, Hiei and Botan both staring stupidly with open jaws.

"Listen, Youko, I don't love you."

Youko's head snapped to look at Kyo.

"I like Kurama, Suuichi, better," Kyo said. Her eyes were midnight brown again.

_**OOOO**_

_Youko: DAMMIT, SHIPPA!_

_Shippa-chan: *hides behind Botan* You wouldn't hurt Botan-chan, right?_

_Botan: *sweatdrops* "Botan-chan"?_

_Youko: I will hurt anyone who gets in my fucking way._

_Botan: O_ SHIPPA, WHAT THE HELL?_

_Shippa-chan: Nyeehh! *runs with Botan and Youko chasing her* Someone help meeeee!_

_Yusuke: I guess I will._

_Keiko: Aw, how sweet!_

_Yusuke: *blushes* Yeah, yeah… now, if you don't leave Shippa alone, I'll Spirit Gun you both._

_Botan & Youko: O.O"_

_Shippa-chan: Thanks, Yusu-chan!_

_Keiko: *hugs Shippa tight and throws a peace sign to the audience* We all appreciate the comments! T-T Except the one by __**.It**__. That was downright mean. Remember, flames __**aren't **__excepted. But thank you to __**LadyxAbsinthe**__ for the constructive criticism, it was really helpful, and she'll try better towards the future, and to __**anonomon**__ for being so nice about continuing! You will be used in the next episode, __**anonomon**__!_

_Shippa-chan: Byee!_


End file.
